


Nothing Would Make Me Happier

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers





	Nothing Would Make Me Happier

It was Spring in Shadyside, and everyone knows what that means. The Spring Play! This year it was going to be Grease, which meant Cyrus, Grant’s golden theater boy, had to play the lead, Danny Zuko. 

Cyrus had started preparing weeks before the audition, confident that he would get the part. He always did. 

 

Tj, however, wasn’t interested in playing the lead. He wasn’t even hoping to get in the cast. He just wanted to play the piano in the band. Yeah, Tj was that kid. 

 

Eventually, auditions were only a few hours away, and both boys were getting anxious, scared they won’t be able to wow the casting director like the other audition-ees. 

 

The audition passed, and Cyrus felt really confident. He didn’t forget his lines, he sang the songs right, he complimented the casting director’s shirt, and he even dressed for the part he wanted. Tj felt confident, but less so. He messed up slightly on one of the songs, but other than that, he did great. The roster goes up in 5 days. 

 

4 days. 

 

3 days. 

 

2 days. 

 

This was when the panic started to set in for Cyrus. What if he didn’t do as well as he thought? What if the director liked someone else better? What if he didn’t dress correctly? All these things that were running through Cyrus’ head were also worming into Tj’s. They were both so scared they didn’t get the part that Tj was having trouble sleeping that night, an Cyrus was stress-eating. They both still had hope that they made it. 

 

1 day.

 

0 days. 

 

The cast list was finally posted. And they got in! Cyrus is playing the lead, and Tj is in the band! As he walked down the hall, Cyrus was getting high-fives and fist bumps, smiling like an idiot.   
Tj was much the same way, smiling awkwardly while telling his friends that he got in. 

 

———

 

Rehearsals started that night, and boy were they hectic. Everyone was rushing everywhere to start practicing scenes, getting costumes fitted, and arguing with the director about their role. 

Cyrus was talking with his friend, Andi, who also got into the play. They were rehearsing a scene they had together, trying to act as though they would during the performance. In middle of one of his lines, Cyrus was run into by someone else. It was a boy trying to run to where the band was meeting, holding music under his arm. 

 

“Sorry!” He helped Cyrus back up, “I didn’t see you there! I need to go get to the band meeting, again, sorry,” He says as he runs away. 

 

“What a charmer,” Andi says sarcastically. 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Cyrus asks, staring after the boy running away. 

 

“You tell me Heart Eyes.”

 

———

 

After rehearsal, Cyrus was waiting for his dad to pick him up from school, sitting outside. Tj walks out of the school, causing Cyrus to turn his head to look. 

 

“Oh hi! You were the guy to ran me over earlier!” Cyrus said, laughing lightly. 

 

“Oh yeah, sorry about that! I was running late, and I didn’t want to get kicked out of the band, and I didn’t see you, and-“

 

“It’s fine. Really. What do you play in the band?”

 

“Piano. Though I can also play the drums. They weren’t in high demand for rock legends in this band, however.”

 

Cyrus chuckled at the comment, staring at Tj fondly. 

 

“Oh! Before I forget, I’m Tj,” Tj says, holding his hand out to shake Cyrus’.

 

“I’m Cyrus,” Cyrus responds, shaking Tj’s hand.

 

“I know. You have been the lead in basically every school play since middle school. Your really good at acting, you know.”

 

“Oh thank you! Tj, can I get your phone number? Maybe you could help me rehearse lines?” Cyrus said, trying to be flirty. 

 

Tj didn’t get the memo, however, “Sure! Just text me whenever!”

 

Cyrus’ dad pulled up, “Well, I better go. Bye Tj,” Cyrus said, waving goodbye. 

 

“Bye Cyrus!”

 

Cyrus got into his dad’s car, “Who was that boy?” His dad said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

 

Cyrus sighed, “Tj,” he said, staring out the window at him.

 

———

 

Soon after that, Cyrus and Tj were hanging out practically every day after rehearsals. They would practice Cyrus’ lines, Tj’s piano parts, or just enjoy each other’s company. Andi constantly teased Cyrus about how obviously in love Cyrus was with Tj, talking about how when he messed up his lines during practice, he would look at Tj, and immediately be ready to try again. Cyrus just rolled his eyes and laughed along with her. 

 

On one of these fateful days after practice, Cyrus and Tj walked to Tj’s house to use his room and piano. They walked inside, and quickly moved up to Tj’s room, trying to avoid Amber, Tj’s twin sister. Their attempts were futile, however, as she appeared in the doorframe. 

 

“Hey Tj and guest.”

 

“Amber, this is Cyrus, you’ve met him several times,” Tj says, annoyed. 

 

“I know, it is just fun to see you stick up for your boyfriend,” Amber said, fake gasping while turning to go back to her room. 

 

Tj blushed at that comment, getting up quickly to close the door, blushing harder at Amber’s comment of, “Closing the door? Don’t have too much fun!”

 

“Sorry about that,” He said as he sat back down. 

 

“It’s fine. Sisters are like that sometimes.”

 

“You have a sister?”

 

“Yeah, two actually, Aimee and Abby,” Cyrus responded. 

 

“Cool. Anyways, you wanna get started right away, or do you wanna get some snacks first?”

 

“Snacks! Sorry, you wouldn’t believe how hungry acting can make you. It really should be considered a sport!” Cyrus said, laughing a little.

 

They went down to the kitchen, Tj grabbing snacks while Cyrus played with his cats, Macaroni and Baymax. Tj walked to where Cyrus was, carrying cookies and apple juice with him. Quickly moving back upstairs, they got prepared to start practicing. 

 

“Why don’t we practice the kiss scene? I have gotten barely any practice with it and I would like to do good,” Cyrus said nonchalantly. 

 

“Okay,” Tj said, drinking some apple juice to hide his blush. 

 

Cyrus got up, and quickly got into the scene. When it came to the actual kiss, he just said ‘mwah’ and laughed a little, continuing on with they scene. Tj was disappointed, but he didn’t show it. 

 

After Cyrus and Tj hung out for a couple hours, Cyrus needed to head home. 

 

“Bye Tj,” He, putting his things in his backpack. 

 

When he was done, he quickly hugged Tj, then grabbed his things and left. Tj was still relishing in that hug, smiling with a dopey grin on his face. 

 

———

 

After months of rehearsing, it was finally time for the performance. Everyone was in costume, doing final preparations. The band was getting warmed up, making sure they are well tuned for the performance. The audience was chatting with one another, excited for what was to come.   
The lights dimmed, and the show began. The band played the opening piece, setting the scene for the rest of the show. 

 

The show went by without a hitch. When the final number was over, the audience gave a standing ovation. They clapped even more(if possible) when Cyrus walked forward to bow. After the curtains went down, Cyrus walked offstage to find his family. When he found them, they all congratulated him, saying how proud they were that he was good at acting. 

 

When done with his family, he went to go find his other friends who came to see the show. 

“Cyrus!” He heard from behind him. He turned to see Tj, running towards him. 

 

“Tj! How was it? The band was so good! Amazing job on piano!”

 

“One, thank you! Two, you were so good Cyrus! I never really enjoyed watching theater until I saw you up there!”

 

“Awww thank you! I am really proud of myself!”  
“I am proud of you, too. Also, can I tell you something?” Tj asked nervously. 

 

“Yeah what is it?” Cyrus responded, curious. 

 

“I, I um, I like you, like, a lot. You are so charismatic, and creative, and kind. You are just really amazing Cyrus. Sorry if that made you uncomfortable,” Tj said, slightly trailing off on the end. 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Cyrus said out of nowhere, “Sorry, that was weird, I shouldn’t hav-“

 

“Yes. I mean, yes you can kiss me,” Tj said, stepping toward Cyrus. 

 

Cyrus pulled Tj forward, kissing him lightly. He wrapped his arms around Tj, pulling him closer. Tj kissed back, holding Cyrus’ sides. 

 

After they pulled away, they heard Amber say, “Called it! Andi you owe me twenty bucks!”

 

“Damn it! I didn’t think Cyrus would initiate the kiss!” Andi grumbled, handing Amber a twenty dollar bill.

 

Cyrus chuckled, kissing Tj gently again, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

 

“Nothing would make me happier, Cyrus Goodman.”


End file.
